Kyle Bishop
Mr. Kyle Oliver Bishop Kyle is oldest of two and he was born in Columbus, Ohio. His younger brother, Cody, was born when he was four years old. Throughout his early adolescents, his moroi mother tried to teach him about magic but all of the spells seemed impossible for the young boy to cast. Things only became more frustrating when he was ten years old, when his younger brother's own moroi abilities started show. The young boy couldn't help but be a little envious. It wasn't until he was thirteen, that the answer as to why he had no magical abilities became clear. Goes ByKyle NicknamesKy KO Officer Bishop }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'24 years old Row 3 title ' }'Gemini Row 4 title ' }'Mystic|Siphoner Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'6'1" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Patrol Officer Row 16 title ' }'Celtic Coven One day, his mother touched his shoulder and an odd powerful sensation flowed through him. His mother pulled away quickly and looked a little mortified, which left the teenager a bit confused. Once she had gathered her composure, she set a glass of water in front of him before telling him to make the water move. He, thought she had lost her mind as he didn't have that kind of power but he tried anyways. After only a few moments, Kyle was able to create waves within the glass which left him even more confused. He also noticed the powerful sensation was slowly fading. It turns out, that he is a rare species of Mystics, known as a siphoner. Bascially, he has no powers of his own but he can obtain them from others, objects, or spells. Up until he was almost sixteen he was actually unable to really touch his brother. The only time he was really allowed to have contact with his mother was when she was training him to use powers. It definitely gave him some serious attachment issues, as in he has a very hard time feeling attachment to others. It didn't mean he loved his little brother any less though which was evident when he always let him come hang out with him and his friends. When Kyle was seventeen, him and some friends decided to go cliff diving. He brought Cody along with him, which is something he regrets to this day. While trying to show off, his younger brother decided to flip off the edge, he ended up hitting his head against the cliff on the way down. All Kyle saw was blood in the water and he panicked. The older boy dived into the water to try to find and pull Cody out but his younger brother had already sunk to far down for Kyle. The older Bishop swam back to shore, he called his mom because he didn't know what else to do. Before he knew it, his younger brother emerged up from the below the water and Kyle waded out to embrace him tightly. When the boys got home, their world crashed as it seemed that their mother had exchanged her life for Cody's. Ever since learning on his mother's death, Kyle as felt so much guilt for bringing his little brother along that day and for not having the power to have saved his life. Their father decided it was best to move the boys away as what had happened with accident and sudden bizarre death of their was causing questions. They settled in Las Vegas and their father eventually remarried when Kyle was twenty. After graduating high school, Kyle went to college but found it was just not his thing. He decided to go to join the police force when he was nineteen as he felt it would give him something meaningful to do with his life. TraitsCharming, Playful, Selfless, Detached, and Unpredictable. QuirksCracks a lot of inappropriate jokes, tends to be cold, and knows a lot of useless trivia. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Sushi, different kinds of beer, watching college basketball, practicing magic, and poker. Row 3 title ' }'People touching him, talking about emotions, romantic movies, being told to act his age, and going to long between siphons. Row 4 title ' }'Going dark and losing his brother Row 5 title ' }'Making potions, playing basketball, and playing video games Row 6 title ' }'People who pause a lot when they're talking and cigarette smokers Row 7 title ' }'''Pollen Kyle's abilities include siphoning, spell casting, potion brewing, and ability to smell or sense magic. Siphoning allows Kyle to siphon magic from others, magic from spells, or enchanted objects. Once he has the magic, he can use it to cast spells, brew potions, or use the same magical abilities as those he has siphoned from. Obviously to be able to know who has magic, he has to be smell and sense it in others. He also has combat training and tactics, as well as weapons training for different guns that he learned from the police academy. Kyle discovered his powers when he thirteen, after his mother got over her initial shock, she began to help him with his powers. Kyle learned how to control their abilities at by the age of sixteen. He has mastered his abilities, he's even able to cast small spells and make potions without siphoned magic. Even though he doesn't attach well to people, he is still the life of the party. He is a very playful person and he likes to crack jokes with others to get them to laugh. He also can charm pretty much anyone, which helps him get out of a trouble a lot of the time. Kyle also takes his job very seriously, which makes him an excellent cop. Other than the fact that he is a human so he can be easily killed or hurt, there's another big weakness for Kyle. He has to make sure that he either has siphoned more light magic or at least an even amount of light/dark magic otherwise it can have dark consequences. He also needs needs to be able to touch a person or object to siphon their magic. He's rather emotionally detached from people and he finds it rather hard to connect with people. The exception would be his younger brother, as he loves him to death and would do anything for him. Kyle is a very casual individual and so he dresses that way. He's usually in jeans, a plain shirt, and you can usually find him some kind of light jacket. The '''Relationships Family: Cody Bishop (younger brother) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Avery Collins Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Jessica Barnes Photos of Kyle in Action Kyle3.jpg CWORG 1444.jpg CWORG 0225.jpg CON111b 0371b.jpg Chriswood.jpg Chris+Wood+Carrie+Diaries+Films+Brooklyn+Z6dlwsT-Uuol.jpg 161028-news-supergirl-chris-wood.jpg 052915-chris-wood-containment-700x522.jpg 866b5140f2dbb8fa849c15ac03527b12.jpg Kyle.jpg Kyle5.jpg Kyle6.jpg Photos of Kyle and Friends 2E20E63E-C590-4586-A72F-0561E45C0489.png|'Cody, Roxanne, & Lindsay' 4E301BFE-E3FF-4B80-A6BD-2F8AAC4CEE27.png|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds 0225A4C0-24C8-49EC-AF35-97FAE227074C.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans F77e9ed95cfb6645b2d20682a8b2fc14.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans E274AD01-283D-48F4-931F-CEE6A98FE600.png|'Jessica'|link=Jessica Barnes FF01C143-3537-4863-B883-532A4BDF9917.png|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson Tumblr_nm37j3jOrA1sabfbdo1_500.png|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins Tumblr noycpcNUTh1tm3jmyo1 400.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin 4b87690b4cc470c3603985353484df30-d8i3bp8.jpg|'Anastasia'|link=Anastasia Danvers